


Gods Fear one Thing

by Agent_Black_Spider



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I love this ship, Loki is a good boi, Loki is an Avenger, M/M, Nick Fury is a dick, Spiders, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Black_Spider/pseuds/Agent_Black_Spider
Summary: So, I feel like this is an extremely shitty fanfiction. However, I was really itching to post something because I have been absent from Archive for so long. If there is something you feel I could improve on, please let me now.





	Gods Fear one Thing

A day had never been so damn long. Grueling meeting after another, it was like S.H.I.E.L.D was purposely trying to bore him and the other Avengers to death. Yes, he and the rest of the team understood that there was evil in this world, so there really was no point in making the young God and the mortals sit through a horrific session of lectures. Loki was well aware that Fury would never trust him and would always be under the belief that any ounce of good has been carved and burned out of the God; but goddamn, the director didn’t need to make his teammates suffer. 

“I fucking swear to every God that if eye patch makes me sit through another meeting I am pulling all the money from S.H.I.E.L.D and shove my robotic foot up his ass,” Tony growled as the original set of Avengers along with the newest addition mosied back to the Quinjet. 

“Tony, language,” Steve said softly, not actually minding his other half cussing for once. “But I agree, I will not be pleased if I have to sit through another meeting.”

“You guys should have let Loki knife him.” The archer pouted with his arms crossed. “He was obviously shitting on Loki and trying to humiliate him and dig up non-existent hatred.” The statement may have been odd to anyone who had little context of his and the God’s relationship, but sometime in between the incident with New York and Loki joining the avenger's, Client and the God had become relatively close. After excruciating hours of heartfelt and bitter discussions, the archery found that Loki wasn’t as tainted as he once perceived him to be. There genuinely was a good person within the young God, but that person was caged by the God’s weariness and extreme distrust. 

“I agree, I do not like the way he treated you, brother.” Thor chimed in, causing each member of the team to unanimously come to the same conclusion. 

“Should have let me knife him,” Bucky muttered with his arms crossed as well, he really did not know who Fury thought he was, but the man needed to stop. The sorcerer had proven himself time and time again that he was trustworthy and even went so far as risking his own life to ensure that the team could go home every night. 

“Bucky, Client-” Before the American blond could start his light scolding Loki interrupted. 

“It is alright, what is done is done.” Loki sighed softly with a smile, glad to feel metallic fingers lace with his own. “Now let us get to the subject of food, I am sure we are all famished. Yes?” There was a nod and mumbled from the team, they were all still equally upset about the director vexation towards the newest member, but it was clear that Loki was changing the subject. 

“Yeah. So. What are we in a mood for?” Natasha asked. “I vote pizza.” 

“Mmm. That sounds good.” The young God chimed in. “BUT only if we get it from that ma and pops shop.” The team laughed and decided to go with the God’s vote, considering he was so rudely chastised a few moments ago. 

Once everyone was piled onto the QuinJet and took their seats, Tony began for take off. Many members were either strapping in or quietly conversing amongst themselves, but the only thing Loki could really focus on was the fact that James plopped angrily next to him and didn’t bother with a safety strap. 

“You know, I could make it look like an accident,” James whispered softly into his ear, clutching the God's upper thigh with his metal prosthetic. 

“And what of your vow my love?” Loki quired softly, not shying away from his love’s cool touch. “Certainly you wouldn’t go and break it now would you?” James casted a roguish expression down to the young God and then shifted to lightly kiss his temple and brush a few stray hairs from his lover’s pale face. 

“No, I am a man of my word; however, I also vowed to protect you and you are more important than my vow not kill anyone. If I have to slaughter an entire agency to ensure that you are safe, I will.” Though the whisper was ghost-like, some members began to tune in interest and concern. 

Steve, being one of those teammates, rose a questioning brow; he had only caught half of that conversation and silently asked Loki if they should be concerned for the director’s wellbeing. The young God sent a small smile reassuring that Fury would be just fine, he wasn’t going to allow his love to go a-wall over a small scuffle. 

“You know,” Loki whispered back, resting his head on James’ shoulder. “I don’t always need a knight in shining armor to come and save me, I can handle a lot of things on my own, my love.” An exasperated sigh slipped from Bucky’s lips as he clutched the other’s waist and pull him close. 

“I know, I know, I still worry though, after the Thanos incident, it is hard for me…” 

“I understand darling, but just because someone bad mouths me does not warrant an execution-style murder.” The statement brought a smirk to the soldier's lips as he took the joke as more of a suggestion. 

“Okay, we are almost to the tower, Food should be there soon as well!” Tony hollered from the cockpit and sigh of relief swept through the jet. 

“Lets forget about his and just eat then go to your room and cuddle, does that sound good?” Though Bucky was unlikely to forget this event as Loki wished, he would submit to the prospect of cuddling and perhaps watching their favorite shows all night.

“I’d like that. I washed your fluffy blanket too, so you can wrap yourself in that tonight if you want.” 

“Yay.” Many members had dropped what they were doing and listened to their power couple’s conversation, even if the topic was serious, the duo never failed to end up being uncannily adorable at the end. “Oh, are we here?” 

“Yes reindeer games, okay everyone out of my jet. Shoo-shoo.” Tony swatted Steve’s ass as the rest of the team groaned and entered the playboy’s penthouse. 

Unliked what they were promised, food was running a bit late and everyone developed a bitter attitude. Loki even saw James slowly lose his temper with each passing moment and he decided that he didn’t want to be present when the match hit the fuse. 

Since he wasn’t going to eat at the moment and didn’t want to witness a possible massacre, Loki decided that he should quickly rise off. The helicarrier wasn’t airconditioned for the better half of the meeting and dried sweat clung to his skin like a disease. It was absolutely revolting. He needed to cleanse himself of the anger and helplessness that was leased within his stench stained skin.

If he were, to be honest, which wasn’t completely foreign to him now, Fury’s words cut deep and almost fatally so. A part of him wanted to go back and inflict serious pain on the director, but he knew that would only make things worse and he would end up in a glass box of doom. Not to mention Bucky would probably crash and burn if Loki got himself into something stupid like prison. The man could barely find his shoes in the morning, let alone take care of himself like an adult. Now, that isn’t to say that the young God would a be perfectly fine and an upstanding citizen if he had lost the only man he loved. He needed James as much as James needed him. 

“That is the price of love I suppose. Dependency.”The God said softly with traces of a faint smile on his face. His brain refused to even conjure the idea of living without the brunette and the thought should have scared him. But. It didn’t. For once he felt truly in love and he would rather die a thousand times over in the worst ways possible then give up what he had with Bucky. 

Flicking the shower rod to the left, Loki watched the shower sputter to life and pushed the water to the head as it pooled onto the floor. Walking away for a moment, Loki grabbed a simple face wash and then started to remove his clothing. The steam from the shower head gently caressed his skin and Loki sighed in contentment, he was ready to relax and scrub himself ‘till all the woes from the day disappeared. 

Taking a step in, the young God closed his eyes nearly moaned under the water. It felt magical at this point. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Opening his eyes he caught sight of something behind James’ washrag that was...Furry? Stepping back, Loki gentle moved the rags and nearly screamed, an eight-legged creature fell and now was on the bath floor. Faster than anything on this planet, Loki scrambled out of the bath and into a painted corner. 

“J-James!” He screamed as loudly as he could and sure enough, he heard heavy boots thumping down the hall.

“What is wrong!? Who do I need to kill?” Quickly, Loki curled against his lover’s chest trembling with tears pricking his eyes. “Doll, what is wrong?” His tone was softer now as the rest of the team came in in full battle gear. 

Like an idiot, all Loki could point at the tile floor behind the glass. This was never going to be let go, he knew, but God damn he refused to even look at the little monster. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Bucky said with a gasp, that was the biggest spider he had ever fucking seen. He would have screamed like a little bitch too if this thing decided to be his shower buddy. 

“What is it?” Steve and Natasha asked simultaneously. 

“Oh nothing, it is just the biggest spider this world has ever birthed.” There was a moment of laughter until James shook his head. “No, I am not shitting you, this bitch is huge.” Turning away from the rubber ducky sized spider, Bucky took Loki ’s hands. “Did it bite you, darling?” The young God shook his head but he remained in the corner quivering. 

“Brother, it is just a measly spider, surely it could have scared you that badly,” Thor commented, highly amused. 

“Ha!”The younger God hissed. “Next time a ‘spider’ ambushes you in the shower whilst you are naked and vulnerable let me know how strong you feel.” Loki shrilled back as he violently threw a bottle as his brother's body. 

“What? do you think it was going to rape you or something?” Client chimed in with a laugh, he couldn’t believe the God of lie and mischief was afraid of a spider!

“I fucking hate you, Barton. I hope you choke on a dick and die one day.” Loki spat as he tightened his grip on his towel and his hold on Bucky’s arm. 

“Well considering I am not gay and I am happily married, I doubt that will ever happen princy- boy.” 

“Enough, the both of you,” Steve groaned with an impatient sigh. “Bucky, just kill it and let Loki shower so we can eat.” Everyone who was still present nodded in agreement with the Captain as James looked down and grimaced. 

“Imma fucking need some hairspray and lighter for this bitch. Tony?” The man in question beamed with delight and almost ran to get the items requested but the blond buzzkill had quickly stopped him. 

“Just kill it already. No need to be dramatic.” Groaning, the brunette tasked with disposing of the hellish creature grabbed a wad of toilet paper and crouched down, prepared to kill. “Come on, no need to linger about. Shoo, everyone shoo.” 

Watching Steve effectively get everyone out of the bathroom, James slammed the wad of paper on the spider with his metal arm. He swore he heard a final hiss as the spider curled on itself and painfully died. Before anything was said, Loki knelt down and threw his arms around his darling soldier. 

“You are my hero. I honestly thought I was going to die!” Planting a kiss on the other males chiseled cheek, the young God shifted into James’ lap and clung to him tightly. “I adore you my darling.”

“Ah, what did I tell you? I would take out an entire agency if it means keeping you safe.” A large sparkling smile appeared on the God’s face as he sighed blissfully. “Now doll, you need to get into the shower and eat so we can be extremely soft and gay in our bedroom.”

Reluctantly, the young God slid off the other’s muscular lap and allowed the towel to slip from his hips to the floor. A concerned look graced the God’s face as he leaned over and investigated the black tiled tub for another unwanted bath mate. Upon finding none, he stepped in and felt the presence of his lover begin to leave. A tsunami of fear flooded his sense and without properly thinking, Loki grabbed his boyfriend's metallic hand. 

“Wait- James, I think it would be a good idea if you showered with me.” Smirking, the soldier turned and glanced down enjoying the stubbornness plastered on the younger man’s face. 

“Why baby, you scared?” Before Loki could open his mouth, Bucky slipped a finger underneath his chin and planted a slow kiss on his lover’s crimson lips. 

“Do not patronize you me you pleb, just strip and get into this shower.” 

Not wanting to argue with how demanding the small God was, James, did what he was instructed. Managing to remove all his clothing with little difficulty, James watched happily as Loki bent over and forced the water to pour out of the shower head. 

“You look great, I can tell our work out regime is working.” The ex-hydra soldier stepped back and took a moment to fully enjoy how much the God firmed up, particularly in the keister. 

“Quit being a pervert, it is unbecoming of a gentleman.” Loki snickered as he pulled his icy lover into the shower chamber with a kiss. 

~~~

The dining room had been all but silent. Peter had miraculously swung in from the window with his boyfriend, giving Tony a miniature heart attack. Steve was tapping his fingers against the smooth countertop in annoyance as said boyfriend wouldn't stop groping Peter and Natasha was beating Clint mercilessly for the remote. It honestly was a normal night. 

A few moments later Pepper waltz out of the elevator carrying the much-anticipated food. As Loki had requested, Tony ordered from the local pizzeria and made sure that extra crushed peppers were in the bag, along with the salad Steve had demanded. As he was ridding the counter of any mis-belongings he caught the sounds of erratic giggling travel down the hall as a certain couple disappeared in their bedroom. 

“I swear to God, if I go in there and find out that a black light special happened I am going to kill both of you!” Tony shouted as he watched the duo quickly emerged from James’ bedroom with huge dopey smiles and flushed faces.

“Oh my Norns, stop assume we are always having sex you big pervert.” Loki shot back as he lovingly wrapped himself around his partner’s metal arm. “His sheer stupidity just makes me blush.” James released an offended gasp as he wormed himself out of Loki grip and pouted dramatically. 

“I am offended, I can’t believe that you would have the gall! I must say-” Before the soldier could finish his rant, Loki propped himself on his toes and graced him with a light kiss. “Mmm. I am still mad.” The God released a soft giggle and repeated the action. “I don’t know, what you said was mighty mean Lo-Lo.” 

“For the love of Norns.” The God muttered as he squished his love’s cheek and began to plant small but sweet kisses across his stubbled face. “I luv you sooo much! And you are the most awesomeness, coolest and smartest man I have happened across!” 

“So. Are you two going to eat or be annoyingly sappy?” Clint finally interrupted and smirked as Loki sent him a playful glare.

“Well, I am sorry that my relationship is doing better than your marriage.” As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, everyone erupted in intense laughter as Clint gasped loudly with traces of a smile on his lips. 

“You are such a little shit!” The archer accused as Loki and Bucky took their seats and plates. “How do you deal with him? What is your secret?” The dirty blond screeched as Bucky gently shrugged, loading his and Loki ’s plate with food. 

“I love him. That is my secret.” There was a moment of silence and James looked around with a questioning stare. “What? What?” 

“Oh my God! You are literally worse than Steve and Tony!” The archer wailed loudly as he dragged his hands down his face. “Stop being so damn fluffy and lets eat!” Before he could complain anymore, Bruce skipped over and shoved a slice of pizza into his teammate's open mouth. 

James, like others, released a soft chuckle as he subconsciously wrapped his arm around Loki ’s waist as the team chattered and finished devouring their dinner. He hadn’t really thought about it but as soon as Loki ’s head his shoulder he immediately buried his nose into the pile of washed black hair. 

“You two really are ‘touchy feely’ huh?” Nat questioned as Bruce stood beside her and rubbed tiny soothing circles on the small of her back. “Not going to say that I am opposed to you two showing affection but neither one of you really seemed the type.” Noticing that her teammates, including the two she was speaking too, gave her odd looks she decided to elaborate. “Bucky was always like ‘Hmph, I am a lone wolf and I am so misunderstood. There is no love in this world, only darkness.’ and Loki always seemed to be more interested in causing mayhem and chaos where-ever he went.” Without thinking, Loki snorted at the comment in the mists of swallowing his food which caused him to choke softly. 

“Easy there, princess. Now is not the time to be working out your gag reflex.” Before anyone could comment or scold on James’ lewd remark, Loki swiftly struck the man next to him square in the chest and giggled once James bent over in pain. 

“Haha! Motherfucker!” 

“Loki, language.” The blond reprimanded from the kitchen as he cleaned off his and Tony’s plate. “You two done?” James nodded gently and whined into the counter, still in pain. 

“Oh my poor baby,”Loki coed and he laid his head onto his lover’s shoulder. “You poor, poor little man. Do you need love, cuddles? Kisses?” The ex-soldier nodded softly and proceeded to whine louder making a certain genius’ eye twitch 

“Oh my God. Go to your room both of you. Now.” Tony hissed sharply behind his whiskey glass before downing it all. “You all cause me to drink, I swear to God.” 

Without hesitation, Bucky scooped the small God into his arms and started to plant a large wet kiss on Loki 's pale forehead which caused the young God to cringe and squirm. 

“Baby stop!! Stop!!” Loki crackled as he tried to push Bucky's face away from his as they migrated from the kitchen to the elevator. “James! Please! It tickles!” Stepping in, James didn’t cease his attack and loved the way that he was making Loki flounder. 

“Oh, calm down will you?” The brunette cooed as he tossed his boyfriend onto the bed with a large shit eating smile as he pinned the smaller male against the sheets. “Now. I want a real kiss and then I will get your fluffy blanket and we can watch that horrible movie you like.” 

“Titanic is not a horrible movie and I want my fluffy blanket now. I will kiss you afterward.” The young God commented as he rolled over and buried himself in the massive mound of soft pillows, trying to avoid his lover’s lips. 

“No, now.” James groaned as he nuzzled Loki 's shoulder and pepper kisses on the God’s matching star tattoo. 

“I want my blanket.” The young God retorted and crossed his arms, not willing to sway on his stance. “Get my blanket and get kisses or I get my blanket and you get no kisses.” 

There was a brief moment of staring at each other until Loki kicked the soldier causing him to cave. 

“Okay. Okay.” Grumbling, James got up and trekked out of the bedroom and into the laundry room. Shifting around the dryer a bit, he finally found the blanket his little God dearly loved. “Do you want anything else before I come back?” James shouted across the floor Tony had gifted them. 

“Yes! Popcorn please!” The God shouted back as he found his movie and popped it into the DVD player. 

Not bothering to respond back, James went to the kitchen and dug throw their pantry, looking for the damn box of popcorn. After some searching, the soldier found the cardboard square and spent no time ripping the plastic off and shoving it into the microwave. For a minute or two, James leaned against the marble counter and listen to the soft popping of the popcorn as he thought about how lucky he felt. If you were to tell him three years ago, “You are going to fall in love.” The brunette would promptly laugh in their face and skipped away to tell Steve about the funny joke. But now, he wouldn’t laugh. Loki was no joke to him. 

The situation earlier had still boiled his blood. The way Fury spoke to his lover warranted extreme punishment. He had never been graced with someone so stupid before. First, Fury had to know Loki and himself were in a comminated relationship on top of Loki being a valued member of the team. Second, it only seemed like he dug up old hatchets because he wanted to alienate the God from the rest of the team. The very idea of that dresses up ass directing such an attitude to his love frustrated him beyond words. 

“James?” Loki softly called out from the door frame as he watched his protector wander through his thoughts. “Are you alright?” Moving away from the room, Loki came up and took his best friend’s hand in his own. 

“Yeah, babe. You got the movie in?” The God nodded as he placed a small kiss on his lover’s chiseled cheekbone. 

“Mhm… You are not still upset about what happened today, are you?” The question was weakly asked. Loki already knew the answer; however, he hoped for the opposite. 

“Of course I am. How could I not?” Taking the shorter male’s face into his hands, James clenched his jaw as he swiped a metallic thumb over the other’s smooth skin. “He told you in front of everyone that ‘You look like your father would be disappointed in you if he didn’t abandon you.’ I saw how you face fell and I swear to God that I heard your heartbreak.” Having James re-state it made Loki realized how shitty the entire situation really was. 

“I know… I just- I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to make the situation worse. So I just took it. I feel like I had finally gained everyone’s trust and I would be damned if I ruined that with a sentence.” Tears had pricked the corners of the God’s eyes as he sniffled and shifted his glance away from James, extremely ashamed. 

“Babe, honey, baby doll, please don’t cry. You know you are going to end up making me cry.” The soldier joked as he swiped stray hairs from the God’s face. “You know what?” He stated as he wiped away a fleeting tear. “Let’s go watch your movie and put the day behind us. I have been dying to cuddle to you a shower you in kisses.” The comment forced a giggle out of the young God as his lover scooped him up and snatched the popcorn from the counter. 

Once they made it to their bed, Loki wasted no time latching himself to his lover's side and bury himself underneath the mountain of sheets. The sight was adorable but what happened earlier in the day still haunted Bucky. Fury would pay dearly, but for now, that could wait. James just needed to focus solely on what was in his arms because unlike his revenge plan, he wanted to spend every moment making the God smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like this is an extremely shitty fanfiction. However, I was really itching to post something because I have been absent from Archive for so long. If there is something you feel I could improve on, please let me now.


End file.
